


sweet potato?

by strawberrybasket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nicknames, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Some Plot, Sweet, Tags Are Hard, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrybasket/pseuds/strawberrybasket
Summary: Yamaguchi wants a nickname too, and Tsukishima is a bit confused on what name he could give him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	sweet potato?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s me! I don’t seem to be able to settle on one username,, so please accept my awkward introduction— Anyways, thanks for giving my fic a chance, and I hope you like it! (о´∀`о)

It was a nice day out, and the pair was sitting in Kei’s room on the bed. They were enjoying each other’s presence in silence and they had the whole night to do so if they wanted, Yamaguchi was staying the night, after all. It was a weekend and there was no practice, so they had spent most of their day going out and hanging around together. It was comfortably silent, and Tadashi decided to break that silence.

“Tsukki?”

“Yes, Tadashi?”

“We should make pet names for each other.”

Tsukishima almost spit his juice out, and sat up. A dramatic reaction to such a question, yes, but he was not prepared for it.

“Why?” Kei asked, quizzed and confused as to why and how the question came to his dear beloved’s mind.

“Well.. I just thought we should do it since it’s something couples do and we’re a couple now so...” Tadashi’s voice drifted off with his answer as he started to regret asking. Why would he ask that? Why would he think Tsukishima would be interested in that? His brain started storming with worried and anxious thoughts as the familiar feeling of growing dread and regret built up in his stomach. The silence felt all too long before the blond responded with a sigh, noticing his boyfriend’s growing worry, and complied.

“Fine, we can do pet names, I guess.”

”Really?”

”Yes, really.”

The dread in Yamaguchi’s stomach calmed and he began basically radiating joy, obviously content with Tsukishima’s compliance. Seeing his boyfriend happy made him happy, so Kei was glad he agreed, even though it might end up embarrassing for him.

”Okay! So, I’m gonna keep ‘Tsukki,’ since one, that’s the name I’ve used since we were little, so it’s special, and two, since Tsuki means moon, that’s romantic right? You’re my moon! My Tsukki!” Tadashi bubbled happily. He didn’t really know what caused him to request this, or why he was so happy about it, but he was, and he eagerly anticipated “his moon’s” answer.

He hadn’t heard an answer for a few seconds and began to think that he’d said something wrong, until he turned his head and noticed Tsukishima’s face tinting a slight pink hue. He giggled and brought his boyfriend’s head into his lap, threading his fingers through the short hair. An approving and pleasured sound rumbled in Kei’s throat as he enjoyed what could be called a scalp massage. Yamaguchi smiled at him and awaited his boyfriend’s end of the question.   
  


“That’s not fair, Tadashi, your name is already figured out, so I’m the only one who has to come up with something right now.” “My idea, my rules! Now, what’ll mine be, Tsukki?” 

And then silence was the only thing that was around for a few seconds, the only sound being the one of Tsukishima shifting around, brain-storming. 

“Uhh... sweet potato. Wait, no—“

“Sweet potato?” Yamaguchi accidentally cut him off, stiffling a small giggle, “That’s cute, Tsukki! But what made you think of that?”

Tsukishima just buried his face in Tadashi’s lap, hoping to hide his pinkish face. He just knew his face was pink, and he hated how Tadashi teased him when it was, he didn’t like embarrassment. 

“C’mon Tsukki! I just wanna know what made you think sweet potato! There’s nothing wrong with it! It’s cute!” He giggled, shaking Tsukishima a bit to get him up. Kei lifted his head, sighing as he did. 

“I just.. y’know, Yamaguchi? Kind of sounds like Yams? Sweet potato? It just— made sense! Now forget I said it, erase it from your memory,” he stuffed his face back in Tadashi’s lap once again, hating how embarrassed he felt when he knew Tadashi was laughing at him. Tadashi lifted Kei up and pushed him down on the bed, straddling his waist for a bit. Once he got settled down, he laid on top of him and hugged his chest, wanting cuddles.

“You’re cute, Tsukki.”

“Shut up, Tadashi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki! And, I think you mean sweet potato,” He teased, loving how flustered Kei got sometimes. Kei buried his face in Tadashi hair and sighed again, “My god, you’re never gonna let me live it down, will you?”

“Not until we die, Tsukki. Maybe, even longer than that. I don’t know what really happens after death, but I wanna be with you then, whatever it is.” 

“I’ll be with you until the end and longer too, Tadashi. I love you,” He confessed, face still buried in Tadashi’s hair, so it was a bit muffled. 

“I love you too, Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fin! Thank you for reading this and I hope it was good enough!! I’m always open to criticism and stuff that might help my writing! I have a tendency to write when it’s really late so I’m sorry if something didn’t really turn out right? I dunno, but I hope you enjoyed, Goodnight! (if it’s night for you) ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡


End file.
